


catnapped

by placebo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, cats are cute and chan is cute, chan steals a cat that's the whole plot, i wrote this in like an hour so it's probably not the best quality, mentions of other ships but like theyre subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placebo/pseuds/placebo
Summary: "Is that a cat?""He stole it."





	catnapped

**Author's Note:**

> so here’s the Facts: 1) i love cats.  
> 2) i love chan.  
> 3) chan loves cats.  
> so it’s really only reasonable that i write this
> 
> fr tho, i always thought my first ski fic would b jeongin centric but guess not

Woojin thinks their morning walk will be relatively peaceful, until he hears a shout from an old lady behind him. He turns around to see what’s wrong but is accosted with a sprinting Chan, something cradled in his arms as he rushes past. The old lady is sprinting after Chan, surprisingly nimble for someone her age.

This is the first time something like this has happened, and yet Woojin finds himself entirely unsurprised. He shuts his eyes and counts to five briefly, before racing after Chan. Woojin is able to catch up to him relatively quickly, and as they stumble into their building he stops in his tracks and yanks on Chan’s jacket, pulling him to a halt too.

There’s a cat in his arms. A fucking cat.

(Sure, it’s a cute cat, white with black and grey markings all over its ears and paws, but it’s definitely not _their_ cat, and Woojin is one hundred percent certain the cat belongs to the poor old lady that had been, and probably still is, chasing them.)

“Put that cat back,” Woojin says, but Chan pulls away from him obstinately and shakes his head, heading towards their door.

“She’s going to a better home.”

“ _Chan,_ ” Woojin warns, striding to keep up with Chan.

“ _Woojin,_ ” Chan responds, hugging the cat tighter to his chest.

“I have the key, I’m not opening the door until you let the cat go.”

Chan shrugs, “okay, Woojinie,” and starts kicking the door. Woojin sighs despondently and leans against the wall heavily. It’s Minho who answers, and as Chan rushes into their apartment, Woojin trailing behind, and he looks utterly confused.

“Is that a cat?”

Chan nods happily and makes his way further inside, where Jisung sits at the table. A little ways away, Seungmin, Hyunjin and Jeongin are sprawled on the couch, half asleep, but they stir when they hear Minho’s question, glancing up curiously.

“He stole it,” Woojin adds.

“He did _what?_ ”

“I never took you for the thieving type, hyung,” Jisung comments, but he’s looking at the ball in Chan’s arms with interest.

“Look, kids, let me teach you an important life lesson,” Chan begins seriously.

“Channie, don’t,” Woojin says, burying his face in his hands and sighing deeply. Seungmin, Jeongin and Hyunjin snicker, watching the scene unfold with identical grins on their faces, significantly more awake than they had been just two seconds ago. (It’s scary.)

Chan ignores Woojin. “Sometimes, you have to take an opportunity as soon as it rises rather than let it pass by you.”

“You stole a fucking _cat._ ”

“Don’t swear in front of the kids!” Minho interjects.

“I’m not a kid,” Jeongin replies, pouting petulantly.

“He jumped into my _arms,_ ” Chan replies defiantly, hugging the ball of fur closer to his chest and glaring at Woojin. “He _wanted_ me to take him.” In response, the cat purrs loudly and nestles further into Chan. (It’s kind of cute. Chan, not the cat. The cat can fuck off.)

“What are you even planning on doing with it?”

Chan looks at Woojin as if he’s grown two extra heads and his skin’s turned blue. “ _Keep her._ Duh.”

“You can’t keep her! You stole her!”

“What’s her name, hyung?” Jeongin asks, climbing over the back of the couch (and ignoring Minho scolding him for it) to pet the cat. He lets out a happy squeak when the cat rubs her head against his palm.

“Well, I decided she had to have only the best name that could possibly be given to her,” Chan says. Jeongin nods, continuing to stroke the cat with a smile stretched across his face. “So, her name is _Tim Tam._ ”

Woojin gapes at Chan. “ _Tim Tam?_ What kind of a name is that? She probably already has a name, anyway.”

Chan gasps in offence, looking absolutely scandalised. Woojin can’t help but feel as though he’s just suggested that Chan kill the cat and let stray dogs eat it. “Tim Tams are a _staple food_ of the Australian diet, I can’t believe you would insult my _culture_ like this!”

 “Your face,” Hyunjin says, tugging Jeongin back to the couch and onto his lap, “Looks like how I felt when Jeonginie told me Seungmin was more attractive than me.”

Jeongin hits Hyunjin (lightly) on the shoulder. “I never once said that, hyung.”

“I am _leagues_ more attractive than you,” Seungmin scowls, hitting Hyunjin (not so lightly). He pauses, and then hits Jeongin too, who whines and rubs his arm. “And that’s for insinuating that I’m not as hot as Hyunjin.”

“I’m the visual, obviously I’m hotter,” Hyunjin mutters.

Seungmin looks just about ready to throw hands when the front door flies open and Felix and Changbin scurry in, shutting it quickly behind them.

“Hey Chan hyung,” Changbin says, panting. “Why is there an angry old lady outside the building demanding to get her cat back?”

Chan frowns. “I didn’t think she had followed us.”

“Thanks hyung, that explained _everything_ and totally didn’t raise even _more_ questions,” Felix mutters. At that moment, Tim Tam meows and claws her way out of Chan’s grasp, padding across the floor to Felix, who’s standing still in awe as the cat approaches him.

“Oh my _god,_ ” he gasps, then scoops up the cat with a massive grin on his face. “She’s so _cute,_ Binnie hyung, isn’t she adorable?”

Felix drops Tim Tam into Changbin’s arms and Woojin can _see_ him melt, a smile growing on his face as he coos at her. Felix pokes at her stomach and as she bats a paw at him playfully it’s as if a lightbulb has gone off in his head and he drags Changbin away to his room, the cat still in his arms.

“I have something she can play with, hyung, let’s go!”

Chan only stares at the scene with something akin to dismay in his eyes. “I can’t believe it,” he mutters. “They just… took her.”

“Well now _you_ know how it feels, hyung,” Minho says.

“We should be returning her, not letting her play with us.”

“Why do you hate her so much, anyway?” Chan whines, slumping down in a chair.

“I don’t _hate_ the cat,” Woojin starts, but is interrupted by Jisung.

“He’s just jealous because Chan hyung is paying more attention to an animal than Woojin hyung,” Jisung says, snickering. Woojin flushes.

“That’s not at all what it is!”

“Lying is a sin, hyung,” Seungmin calls.

“But it’s okay now, hyung,” Jisung continues. “Now that Felix has Tim Tam you can have Chan hyung all to yourself again.”

“Her name isn’t Tim Tam, it’s whatever the old lady called her.”

Jisung waves a hand dismissively. “Technicalities. She’s Tim Tam in our hearts, hyung.”

“She shouldn’t be in your hearts at all! She’s here illegally!”

A loud crash comes from Felix’s room and the cat rushes out, almost into the door, where it scratches at it incessantly. Chan looks crestfallen when he calls out her name (her _not name_ ) and she doesn’t respond, just scratches harder.

(Woojin isn’t sure, but he thinks he hears Seungmin say “nyoom” as the cat bolts past him.)

“See, Chan, she needs to go back to her owner,” Woojin says as kindly as he can, before walking to the door and opening it just enough that the cat can slip out.

Chan lets out a soft wail of despair. How is he already so attached to a cat he met twenty minutes ago? Woojin tries not to feel sympathetic – Chan _stole_ the cat, for fuck’s sake, but it’s hard when he looks so despondent.

“Come on, Chan,” he soothes. “It’s better that she’s with her owner.”

“I guess,” Chan mutters, but he still doesn’t look happy. Woojin sighs and takes his hand.

“We have practice in like, half an hour. Go get changed.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night, when Chan has sent all the others to bed, he and Woojin are curled up next to each other on the couch. Chan’s eyes are shut, but he’s not asleep.

“You know, Chan,” Woojin says. Chan opens his eyes, curious. “If you really want a cat we can just buy one. You don’t have to steal one.”

A sleepy smile makes its way across Chan’s face. “Really?”

Woojin hums. “Yeah. I wouldn’t mind a pet. Just as long as the kids don’t somehow kill it.”

Chan laughs, and presses further into Woojin’s side. “Then tomorrow, we’ll see if we can find one.” Woojin smiles, and presses a kiss to Chan’s forehead.

“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi hope u enjoyed this i love stray kids i love bang chan now i gotta go do my homework bye bye


End file.
